


NATSU TTE

by Timeskipped



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, Swearing, This is dumb I'm sorry, no banris were harmed in the making of this fic, ooc but it's on purpose probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeskipped/pseuds/Timeskipped
Summary: Muku gets permission to swear: the fic.(this is just a Summer Troupe centered chatfic)
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon & Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari & Rurikawa Yuki & Sakisaka Muku & Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	NATSU TTE

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t what I normally write, but I wrote this as my first chatfic a few months ago, and thought I’d finally release it into the wild. Enjoy this mess~!

**SUMMER TROUPE ✩ FIGHTO!** (group chat with _KAZUPIKO, Tenma, i’ll bite you, mukkun, △△△,_ and _BATTER BATTER SWING_ )

[4:37pm]

KAZUPIKO: guess whos making cookies~

BATTER BATTER SWING: ???

Tenma: Not you.

mukkun: Omi?

KAZUPIKO: correct! wow you guys are tooootally amazeballs ☆ ～('▽^人)

i’ll bite you: did you just say amazeballs

KAZUPIKO: yeaaaaa

i’ll bite you: every time i think your vocabulary has reached its limit you find a new way to kill me

△△△: oh no! i’ll revive you, yuki!!!

Tenma: Why does this always happen. Why. Can’t we get a second of peace.

i’ll bite you: seconded.

Tenma: YOU’RE THE ONE COMPLAINING ABOUT KAZUNARI.

i’ll bite you: SO WHAT

i’ll bite you: CAN’T I YEARN FOR PEACE AND QUIET

BATTER BATTER SWING: Ummmm

BATTER BATTER SWING: Kazu and Muku arent here rn cause theyre getting cookies so they can’t break this up...

Tenma: Exactly. They’re not here so you’re the one making things loud in here.

i’ll bite you: whatever

Tenma: That’s not a very good comeback y’know.

△△△: dont fight!!! come on...

i’ll bite you: i’m going to watch a shitty low quality movie on my phone while sewing mindlessly so shut up

BATTER BATTER SWING: Yukis not in a good mood :0

KAZUPIKO: i’m back and sexy as ever what’d i miss

KAZUPIKO: oh shit! is yukki okay?!

△△△: kazu! we shouldn’t swear in front of the children!

KAZUPIKO: oh noes! you’re right sumi, i forgot to be a responsible adult~

△△△: it’s okay, i forgive you! just don’t do it again

△△△: we have to set a good example with lots and lots of triangles!!! △

Tenma: Yuki literally said shit before he left.

KAZUPIKO: irrelevant, tenten!!! i’m still a monster for corrupting the youth like that!!!

mukkun: …

KAZUPIKO: mukkun, look away while you still can!!!

mukkun: …

mukkun: …

BATTER BATTER SWING: Muku??? Are you okay?

mukkun: fuck

**mukkun left the chat**

Tenma: WHSAT

KAZUPIKO: MUKKUN?!?!?!

BATTER BATTER SWING: MUKU WHERE DID YOU GO

BATTER BATTER SWING: MUKU???

BATTER BATTER SWING: IM GONNA GO FIND HIM

Tenma: HELLO?!

i’ll bite you: oh my god he’s fucking dead

△△△: muku :(

△△△: i’m sorryyyy :(

KAZUPIKO: HE HAS TO STILL BE IN THE DORMS RIGHT?!

△△△: i’ll look on the roof!!!

KAZUPIKO: make sure to message any updates !!

Tenma: Got it. We have to figure this out.

i’ll bite you: i’m surrounded by idiots and i’ll never be free as long as i live

* * *

**MANKAI Off Topic** (group chat with _Director, Sakusaku, Tenma Sumeragi, gamer #2 (NEO), Tsumugi, <3,_ and 19 others)

[4:51pm]

Yuki: has anyone seen Wonder Boy

Yuki: he said something weird in the summer chat and left

gamer #1 (taruchi): are you saying muku physically left the dorms?

Yuki: oh yes i would definitely be asking the whole company where he’d gone if i KNEW he left the dorms

Yuki: really Elite Swindler? really?

Kiss The Cook: He had some of the cookies I made

Yuki: FINALLY a real lead

Tsuzuru: oh my god i just realized nobody changed Omi’s name back

Kiss The Cook: It’s fine, I like it

Taicchan: you do????????

Azuma: I don’t see a problem with it.

Kiss The Cook: I think it’s funny

AZAMI: I’M having a problem with it :/

Yuki: can we please go back to Wonder Boy’s disappearance?

gamer #3 (CITRON): is summer troupe not searching wackily?

Tsuzuru: widely*

Yuki: the Trianglian is looking on the roof if that says anything

Kiss The Cook: Juza and I are still in the kitchen, Muku didn’t come through since he left

gamer #2 (NEO): hes looking on the ROOF?

Taicchan: ...misumi is amazing…

gamer #1 (taruchi): get misumi down from the roof before he hurts himself

gamer #1 (taruchi): muku’s with banri lmaooooooo

gamer #2 (NEO): I’M GONNA KILL YOU

gamer #1 (taruchi): for what? for revealing that you’re hiding muku??? loser

Alice: Ah, such exciting developments have happened since I took my leave!

Alice: Is this what Itaru calls an “F in chat” moment?

gamer #3 (CITRON): pog !!!

Yuki: someday i’m going to murder you for forcing me to see a bunch of gamers fighting each other

Azuma: Fufu. Have fun getting Muku~

* * *

**SUMMER TROUPE ✩ FIGHTO!** (group chat with _KAZUPIKO, Tenma, i’ll bite you, △△△,_ and _BATTER BATTER SWING_ )

[5:02pm]

i’ll bite you: WONDER BOY IS WITH NEO GANGSTER I REPEAT

i’ll bite you: WONDER BOY IS WITH NEO GANGSTER

i’ll bite you: thanks to Elite Swindler for selling him out

BATTER BATTER SWING: MUKU DONT WORRY ILL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!

i’ll bite you: there Mini Hyobro goes...

Tenma: Seriously???

△△△: go kumon go~!

* * *

**DMs between Banri and Yuki**

[5:06pm]

Yuki: i can’t believe you told Wonder Boy to swear

Banri: i thought it’d be funny lmao

Yuki: oh?

Yuki: brb texting Standard Gangster you corrupted his cousin for a joke

Banri: GOOD. SHOW HIM WHAT I’VE DONE.

Banri: I HOPE HE FEELS DESPAIR

Yuki: he’s going to put you in the fucking ground for it

Yuki: also stop sounding like a supervillain wtf

Yuki: have you gotten chuuni disease? don’t spread it to me

Banri: no. gross.

Banri: leave the chuuni stuff to lame adults like itaru

Yuki: agreed

Yuki: speaking of chuunis, is Mini Hyobro at your door yet

Banri: what?

Banri: WATIGJKFKJGF

Banri: YUKI WHY DOES HE HAVE A BASEBALL BAT

Yuki: reap what you sow

Banri: Hi Yuki! This is Kumon! Banri will no longer be texting you!

Banri: Actually Muku is telling me to not be mean to him and that it was his choice to say fuck...

Banri: So I guess Banri will keep his phone :(

Yuki: dfhsdfdgfhhg

Banri: KUMON GAVE ME BACK MY PHONE WHY IS THERE A FUCKING :( THERE

Yuki: have you SEEN Mini Hyobro when you try and fight Standard Gangster

Yuki: he’s filled with rage for you specifically

* * *

**SUMMER TROUPE ✩ FIGHTO!** (group chat with _KAZUPIKO, Tenma, i’ll bite you, △△△,_ and _BATTER BATTER SWING_ )

[5:19pm]

KAZUPIKO: i met up w/ mukkun again and i’m adding him back (o´▽`o)ﾉ

**Muku entered the chat**

**KAZUPIKO changed Muku’s name to mukkun**

mukkun: I’m back! sorry ;-;

△△△: it’s okay, it’s okay~

△△△: have a triangle! △

mukkun: thank you Misumi!! but I gave into Banri’s goading…

mukkun: I’m just a shriveled up beanstalk, not even producing any beans

mukkun: I’m a beanless fool!!!!!!!!

BATTER BATTER SWING: Muku I promise youre not :(

KAZUPIKO: yeah mukkun! you’re amazing and you can say as many swears as you want!

KAZUPIKO: you’re an absolute king!!!

mukkun: ;-; thank you Kazu...

Tenma: Uhhh Kazunari, I don’t know if you should encourage that…

mukkun: I’ve said fuck before! just not often

△△△: when???

mukkun: well. that time in one of my mangas when the main character got together with the guy who hurt her at the beginning

mukkun: it was such a cheap moment…

KAZUPIKO: OH

KAZUPIKO: i heard that, but i thought i was hallucinating from college deadline stress

Tenma: IS THAT NORMAL?????

Tenma: When Tsuzuru said he stays up all night and passes out when his assignments are done I thought that was just a Tsuzuru thing not an ALL COLLEGE STUDENT THING.

KAZUPIKO: oh, nah, that’s tsuzuroon for you!

△△△: take care of yourself kazu!!!

KAZUPIKO: i will, i promise!! i don’t do stuff like that often because art school is

KAZUPIKO: SUPER ✩ FUN ✩

BATTER BATTER SWING: I’m somehow scared for my future…

Tenma: ...So am I…

mukkun: you’ll be fine!!

mukkun: oh wait,

**mukkun changed their name to Has Permission to Swear**

BATTER BATTER SWING: SSDFJLGJKLJSDFKLJFGKLH

△△△: good for you muku!!!

Tenma: WHY are we encouraging this.

Has Permission To Swear: fuck :)


End file.
